The present invention relates generally to a game playing apparatus, and more particularly to a game playing apparatus having magnetic game pieces and an integral die throwing apparatus.
Board games have been in existence for thousands of years and are believed to date back to the very dawn of civilization. Some games, like chess or checkers, have become enduring favorites, while others come and go with the ebb and flow of fashion. Not even the dazzling fast paced action of video games seems to have lessened the popularity of board games.
Even with their popularity, however, board games have several serious disadvantages which have never been adequately addressed. For example, board games are notoriously bulky. The standard configuration comprises a cardboard playing surface (usually folded) and game pieces stored in a cardboard box. This relatively large size contributes to increased cost of the board games, requires a fairly large space in which to store several board games, and makes it difficult to travel with board games.
Another problem with board games is that they normally contain several playing pieces, including a die or dice, that are easily lost, especially when used by younger children. Most board games become unusable when even one of the playing pieces is lost, all of the pieces being required during play of the game. This problem is compounded by the fact that most games require the throwing of a die or dice during game play. Children often find it difficult to throw the dice and keep them on the board. Also, the dice frequently collide with other game pieces placed on the board, knocking them off of the board. Such falling off of the board contributes to loss of the dies and the game pieces.
It is also difficult to travel with board games. As previously mentioned, they are quite bulky. Additionally, children often wish to play board games in an automobile while traveling in order to relieve the monotony. This presents several problems. As there is little space for laying the cardboard playing surface, the often non-level playing surface causes the game pieces to slide from position or completely off of the board (which can end the game in a game like chess, where the exact position of every piece is critical). Also, the motion of the automobile can cause displacement of the game pieces. Finally, it is difficult for children wearing seatbelts to retrieve the errant game pieces or dice that roll from the board. In fact, an attempt to retrieve them often results in completely overturning the playing surface.
There is therefore a need in the prior art for a board game that is compact, inexpensive, easy to travel with and use during travel, which provides protection against losing game pieces or dies. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs.
The present invention relates to a compact game playing apparatus that is easy to carry and use when traveling. The apparatus contains an elongate sheet coupled to two spindles. A plurality of game playing surfaces are printed on the elongate sheet, and rotation of the spindles operate to align a selected one of these game playing surfaces with a window in the apparatus housing. A magnet attracting metal surface is positioned below the exposed game playing surface so that game pieces, which include magnets, may be placed on the game playing surface without being inadvertently displaced. The housing further contains an integral die throwing apparatus, and an integral drawer for holding game pieces when not in use.
In one form of the invention, a game playing apparatus is disclosed, comprising a housing having an opening therein; first and second spindles rotatably engaged with the housing and positioned on opposite sides of the opening; an elongate sheet having first and second ends, the first end being attached to the first spindle and the second end being attached to the second spindle, wherein the elongate sheet has a plurality of game playing surfaces marked thereon, such that rotation of one of the first and second spindles is operative to align a selected one of the game playing surfaces with the opening; and a die-throwing device coupled to the housing and including a die, the die-throwing device including an actuator operable to cause the die to randomly display a die face in response to activation of the actuator.
In another form of the invention a game playing apparatus is disclosed, comprising: a housing operable to display a plurality of game playing surfaces; and a die throwing device coupled to the housing, and including a die, the die-throwing device including an actuator operable to cause the die to randomly display a die face in response to activation of the actuator.
In another form of the invention a die throwing apparatus is disclosed, comprising: a die; an actuator; a die spindle, the die being rotatably mounted on the die spindle; a die spinning member operable to spin the die on the die spindle when the die spinning member is moved in a first direction; and a die stopping member coupled to the actuator and operable to move in the first direction when the actuator is activated, the die stopping member further operable to cause the die spinning member to move in the first direction when the die stopping member moves in the first direction, thereby spinning the die; wherein the die stopping member is further operable to move in a second direction opposite the first direction when the actuator is deactivated, wherein movement of the die stopping member in the second direction causes the die to stop spinning.